love_live_all_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Stories/Chapter 1
Chapter 1 You are a 2nd year student attending Nijigasaki school in Odaiba prefecture. You’re hanging out in the Akihabara district with your childhood friend, Uehara Ayumu, who goes to the same class as you. But when you get there... |I’m glad we managed to find some good ones. I’m looking forward to using mine!}} |Sure}} Cheering in the distance On UTX Academy's Outdoor Screen Chapter 1.2 You, by chance, get to see the street viewing of μ’s and Aqours joint live video. For the first time ever, you are overwhelmed by the dazzling performance of a school idol. |(That was the Akihabara’s street viewing of μ’s and Aqours’s live stage. The one we’ve seen by complete coincidence. We saw, for the first time, the stage were school idols stood...)}} |Woah!}} |Yes, um, why is this big crowd here...? Is something happening?}} |S-Sure...}} |Woah...}} |Ah, sorry. It’s just that... I was overwhelmed by everything... The stage, the cheering voices of the people around here...}} |Those school idols are really... amazing...!}} On UTX Academy's Outdoor Screen |It was amaziiiiing!!}} |Ah, you’re right...! I just shouted without thinking...!}} |I mean, they’re shining so bright, and it makes me so excited, this is the first in my life that I think I’m gonna cry from the happiness!}} |I know this is my first time looking properly at school idols, but I never would have guessed that there were people whose existence could move people like this! What have I been missing in my life~!!}} |Right, Ayumu-chan!?}} On UTX Academy's Outdoor Screen |School Idol Festival?}} |I wonder if we’ll be able to watch a live just like the one we just saw~. I want to go!!}} On the Train |Woah...}} |But... but... you saw that, didn’t you Ayumu-chan!? That stage! μ’s and Aqours... they were amazing~!}} |I knew that the school idols existed, but now that I’ve seen them with my own eyes I just can’t stop thinking about them!}} |Ah, hey, I wonder what kind of event the “School Idol Festival” is, the one μ’s and Aqours were talking about.}} |A school festival? About school idols?}} |Eh... It’s this large-scale!? A lot of school idols gather together, and there are a lot of live shows... Woah, there are stands too?}} |Woah! Amazing... There really are a lot of people who love school idols...}} |Of course I do! Will you come with me, Ayumu-chan?}} |Ah~, if there were school idols at our school, I would definitely root for them...}} Chapter 2 Since yesterday, the stop thinking about the μ’s and Aqours joint live that you saw with Ayumu. Wondering if there were school idols at Niigasaki High School, you start walking around the school and... |(I went to school, and since I couldn’t forget about the excitement I felt from yesterday, I impatiently waited for the classes to end...)}} In the Classroom |Ayumu-chan... I’ll stay here for a bit longer, so feel free to go ahead.}} |I don't have to actually do something, it’s about the school idol live we saw yesterday...}} |And so... I was wondering if our school had a school idol club as well... and I was thinking about trying to look for it...}} |I really can’t get yesterday’s live out of my head... so I wanted to try looking for some others...}} |What, you expected this!?}} |You don’t have to apologize, Ayumu-chan! I’m amazed myself, about this feeling... that I have to do something no matter what.}} |I don’t know if our school has a school idol club, but I’ll try looking for it.}} |Yeah!}} |No, don’t worry, I’ll look for one by myself. I’ll tell you how it went tomorrow, and if I don’t find one, please comfort me.}} In the Hallway |Ugh...}} In Another Hallway |(Finally, I’ve reached the end of the second floor... If I don’t find one here, does that mean that our school doesn’t have an idol club...?)}} Looking Around |Ah...!}} Knocking on the Door |H-Hello...}} Door Opens |Uhm, I, you see... I've been looking for...!}} |Wonderful Gal?}} |Eh!? Um, p-please don’t cry! I’m a looking for the school idol club! Is this the right place?}} |No, I’m not}} |No, I don’t want to join, I was just wondering if our school had an idol club and ended up looking for one...}} |Uhm... it’s a long story... well, it’s not really long. It’s just that, I’ve been thinking that if our school had idols, then I’d try my best to support them.}} |Even so, you said that this club’s disbandment was planned for the end of the month, is it true?}} |I can’t believe it... just when I’ve found one... Can’t we do anything about it!?}} |Ah, p-please don’t cry...!}} |Then if you resume the activities as a solo idol, how about asking them to let the club continue? If you’re not comfortable going alone, I can come with you.}} |I’m not sure about being a manager... but since I became energized because of school idols, I want to support them...}} |No, like I said, I’m not a manager}} |Yes.}} |I understand. I don’t want this association to disappear. I do want to support all the school idols, after all!}} |“Kasumi-chan,” right? It's nice to meet you!}} |I'll do anything I can!}} |(It became something exciting right away, but this really school had school idols after all.)}} |(Since it's like this, I'll try to support them!)}} |(And, if it's possible... become the closest one to them!)}} Chapter 3 There really were school idols at Nijigasaki! Now you have to help Kasumi, the only remaining member who wants to protect her club room, with the operation “Stop the School Idol Association Disbandment." In the Classroom |Ah, okay.}} |Sorry, I became so impatient that my sense of direction got lost.}} |Kasumi-chan?}} Knocking on the Door |She responded! She responded to me, Kasumi-chan!}} In the Student Council Room |Excuse me! There’s something I would like to ask to the president...!}} |Eh- you know who I am?}} |Amazing...}} |I-I came here from the School Idol Association room!}} |I-It’s not like I’m aiming to be a school idol. Wait, that’s not what I'm here to talk about. I’d like to ask you to revoke the disbandment of the School Idol Association!}} |M-May I ask the reason why? There may be only a few members, but there’s a student doing her best at being a school idol regardless...}} |Then that means...!}} |Eh...! You’ve even done that?}} |Based on what you told us, it doesn’t look like there’s any problem, so why has it come to this?}} |Wouldn’t it be better to consider what that person- Setsuna-Senpai- has done and rely on her help? I mean, if she’s been performing, then it means she must love school idols!}} |Let’s go ask to this Setsuna-Senpai, Kasumi-chan!}} |Huh!?}} |They haven’t left the club, right?}} |Then, in this case...}} |Um... let’ see... so, if we give you the club members and the club activities you are requesting, then, will you revoke the club’s disbandment and let it continue?}} |In that case, we'll gather the required amount of people before the disbandment deadline! Then there won’t be any problems, right!?}} |Please, don't disband the Association!}} |...}} |(What she said is reasonable... If I just show her that I want to continue with the way things are, then nothing will change)}} |(I have to reach an outcome that will fully satisfy her.)}} |(Because of this, we have to work hard...!)}} |...Understood! We'll show you our determination and gather 10 members!}} |Let’s do it, Kasumi-chan! You said you wanted to become a school idol no matter what, right!? I’ll help you!}} Chapter 4 Caught in the momentum of the situation, you spoke to the student council president, but she ended up giving you a condition in order to stop the club’s disposal. You now have to gather 10 club members, but first you ask Kasumi about the cause of the situation. In the Club Room |Kasumi-chan, that was quite a long sigh}} |A-Ahaha...}} |Eh? No, of course not. I was thinking that your self-confidence about your beauty is very important for a school idol.}} |Eh, r-really?}} |Then that means that we're both changing}} |I don’t know anything about the current status of the School Idol Association, so please tell me everything you can about it.}} Flashback Back to the Present |Hmm}} |If they even decided to change schools, then they're really passionate about becoming school idols...}} |Did you have a fight that caused you guys to drift apart?}} |But the president said that apparently Setsuna-san caused a conflict, right?}} |Were they wrong?}} |Ah, I do remember something like that~. But... huh? Did they introduce the School Idol Association...?}} |Wasn’t Setsuna-san able to pull everything together?}} |And then the Association disappeared by itself...?}} |...But, I think passion is important. I’m sure that Kanata-san, Osaka-san, and Emma-san didn’t throw away their passion of becoming a school idol.}} |First, instead of looking for new members, we should check if the original members are willing to come back.}} |It'll be fine. After all, their passion toward school idols can’t vanish that easily, you should know that more than anyone else, don’t you, Kasumi-chan?}} |Because, you love school idols so much that, even though nobody comes anymore, you kept protecting the club room on your own, right? And you kept practicing alone too...}} |Anyone could understand that just by looking at the floor. You’ve been practicing really hard.}} |I think anyone could understand that much though.}} |Kasumi-chan...}} |Your ears are turning red}}